SIMPLE THINGS
by KatieBY
Summary: She fell to her knees on the cold floor. Her emotional pain had numbed her to all else, feeling like nothing more than a shell. Putting her hand into her pocket, she took out an irregularly-shaped package, tightly wrapped in dirty, old rags. It was amazing what one could procure during times of crisis, without the rule of law.


_**House: GRYFFINDOR**_

_**Class: History of Magic**_

_**Category: Standard**_

_**Prompt: **__[Object] Time Turner_

_**Word Count: 1055**_

_**I am not a native English speaker, Any grammar mistakes were made unintentionally so I apologize in advance. I have dyslexia and I am still learning English.**_

_**Special thanks to my Gryffindor team for betaing this chapter**_

_**SIMPLE THINGS**_

_She felt a cold deep down in her bones. Outside, the magical world was celebrating the end of a war. It was stupid, though; the war would never end for her. There would still be war as long as "they" were still alive; the war would continue hurting them day after day. It had a place in her heart, in the empty corners of her house, on the side of the bed where her husband used to sleep, in every breath she gave while her daughter could not breathe any more._

_In each destroyed family, each mother without her son, each child without her father in each childhood robbed by the need to grow suddenly, the war would continue raging on. Nothing would ever be the same. As she peered out the window, the burning in her chest increased with every celebratory firework that lit up the heavens._

_She realised that it was what life meant she had been very happy once. She had known true love, being with a wonderful man who had dispelled all her prejudices and taught her what it was to love. Together, they had brought new life into the world—her daughter, the purest love she could experience—and had believed that in doing good, only good things could happen to her... But, she was wrong._

_She fell to her knees on the cold floor. Her emotional pain had numbed her to all else, feeling like nothing more than a shell. Putting her hand into her pocket, she took out an irregularly-shaped package, tightly wrapped in dirty, old rags. It was amazing what one could procure during times of crisis, without the rule of law. With just a few Galleons, she had no problem getting what she wanted, in spite of it being illegal. The entire ministry was filled with corruption, and the Department of Mysteries was no exception._

_But for once, the situation had worked in her favour. She unwrapped the object with bony, trembling fingers. The seemingly harmless contraption glinted in the scant light, reflecting the multi-coloured sparkles that came from the Time Turner. She took the time to simply hold it. The metal felt cold against her skin; it was heavy and the sand radiated an almost mystical bluish tinge. Maybe this was what she needed to repair her shattered soul._

_She had done the calculations carefully. She could still end up an old and lost woman, but her vexed mind kept her turning the hourglass around—it was worth the risk. After numerous turns, she got to the point she wanted, closed her eyes, and let the past absorb her._

…

_The same decrepit and dark room she was in a few moments ago now radiated life. The walls were covered in different, brighter paintings, a bulky vase sat on a shelf—which she remembered would break irreparably in a few days, thanks to the clumsiness of her little Dora—and a sweet smell spread through the room, a result of whatever cleaning product that was fashionable at the time that she would later discover Ted hated._

_She walked slowly down the hall—an almost ghostly gait—and carefully opened the door to the smallest room. She had chosen this specific night for a reason; since her girl had lost a tooth earlier in the day, she knew that in the morning Dora would find a Galleon under her pillow, even though her parents had completely forgotten to wake up the night before._

_Tears ran down the woman's eyes as she watched her girl—her beautiful, innocent, good, full of dreams and hopes girl—sleep. She slept with one foot protruding from the bed, the sheets kicked to a lump at the foot of the bed, as she sucked a small finger and snored gently._

_Andromeda slowly approached the bed, tenderly took the sheets, and covered the girl, making sure to keep her warm. She then took a Galleon out of her pocket and placed it under the pillow. _

_She watched her, in the same way she had when 'her' Dora had been a baby. She saw the baby's chest rise and fall with each breath, assuring her that the girl was alive and in this world. Her fingers graced the child's tender face, smooth skin, fluffy hair, and small features. She kissed her forehead, pausing for what could have been hours, just enjoying the sensation of her girl being near her, taking in her fragrance._

_Then, with incredible willpower, she straightened and swore to love her forever and that they would soon be together._

_Knowing that the Protection Charms were not yet in place on the home, she Disapparated._

_Twilight was on the horizon; the scent of spring flowers, and the fresh morning air swirled about. It was a spring that would come and go, taking with it moments lived, both sweet and bittersweet._

_Swallowing the lump in her throat, she walked through a little Muggle park that was usually busy at that time of the morning. She sat on a bench, unconcerned about the magical exhibition she was about to do; in the end, it really didn't matter. She picked up the Time Turner again and turned it..._

…

_On the bench of the small park, with an intense sun overhead, she waited..._

_A couple walked hand in hand nearby, carrying a picnic basket from which they took out a blanket that they carefully spread over the grass. The man affectionately caressed the woman's cheek from time to time, while she fed him small bites of each appetizer that they brought with them. The man tried to bite her hand playfully, and then he tickled her, to which the woman would only laugh and shriek. _

"_Ted!" _

_It was obvious to anyone observing that they loved each other. It had not been a particularly special day; it wasn't the day he'd proposed to her, or the day she'd told him that she was pregnant. It was just a typical Sunday for the couple that would, over the years, come to include a third, the fruit of their love..._

_Although she was just an observer, to experience the memory again, to rouse her senses made numb from grief, it made her feel full, safe, happy and alive._

_With a smile on her lips, Andromeda took the Time Turner again and prepared to turn it one last time._


End file.
